Wish Granted Part IV Docent's Palace
by Calcine
Summary: Aerial finally arrives at Lord Docent's School of Girls and meets the strange Lord Docent himself.


Chapter three

ﭖ

Docent's Palace

The Grandiose Mountains came into view by the end of the fourth day of their journey. Their majestic, snow-capped peaks gleamed in the afternoon sunlight like fiery beacons. Aerial knew that at the foot of this mountain range was the palace of Lord Docent, an old and wise man, who had been around since the early stages of Shlep Upalong. He was known far and wide for not only his money and influence, but also of having crowned Emperor Acumen only a decade or so ago.

Aurolea leaned forward and looked out the window of the carriage as it entered the high-walled city. Children could be seen running to and fro as various things caught their eye. Mothers were in the middle of their weekly shopping and fathers were hard at work in their various professions.

Everything seemed to be a blur to Aerial when she saw Docent Palace rise above the city. Aerial knew that it would be huge but not even in her wildest day dreams could she ever have imagined it shear size. It was 12 stories tall and if she walked it from end to end it would surely take a day, Aerial summarized.

The high arched gates were opened for their arrival to his magnificent homestead, and as the carriage came to a stop in front of the heavy, wooden doorway an old man leaning heavily upon a battered old stick that looked as if it might give way at any moment greeted them with a huge smile.

"Ah, yes, the young Miss Calcine, how I had hoped that you would be coming here, and who is this you have brought with you?" Lord Docent asked.

Aerial hesitated, loss for words _how does he know my name? _Aerial though to her self.

"My dear are you alright?" Lord Docent asked hesitantly after Aerial had not answered.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine?" Aerial managed to stammer.

"My name is Aurolea Crux, sir. I'm the grand-daughter of the Lady Arduosa Crux of Virt on the shores of Lake Virtuosity." Aurolea said since Aerial seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Well Aurolea Crux of Virt it is a pleasure to have you in my prestigious school." Lord Docent replied with a radiant smile.

Aerial just stood there looking helpless. She could not get over the fact that he had known her name before she had even introduced herself. It normally would not have bothered her except that as far as she could remember she had never met Lord Docent.

"Well now enough chit-chat I bet you two can't wait to see your rooms and meet other people." Lord Docent said directing them to the right.

Aurolea and Aerial walked in the direction the he was pointing. Soon a broad arch came into their view. Once inside the two girls came upon a winding staircase that led to the top of the tower. Up and up and around and around the girls went stopping several times to let the dizziness pass. Finally, after what seemed and eternity, though actually fifteen minutes, the girls came to the landing at the top of the tower. Two doors stood opposite each other on the landing, to the right was Aerial, and to the left was Aurolea.

The girls gave looks of surprise to one another. They knew that the place was huge but they never expected each and every girl to have their own room. Aerial tried to open her door but found that it was locked. Looking around she found a key hanging on a brass hook by the door with a note in the same handwriting that was on her door:

Welcome to Docent Palace, Aerial Calcine. I hope that you find your stay here pleasant. This room is for your use as long as you are a student here and this is also where you will sleep. Please enjoy and I will see you tonight at the Welcoming Feast.

Sincerely yours,

Headmaster Docent

Aerial looked over her shoulder and saw that Aurolea had the same note in her hand; her eyes were staring at the page as she too read what Headmaster Docent, as they now must call him, had written.

"Well he does make you feel welcome," Aurolea said once she had finished reading her note.

"Yes, he certainly does," Aerial replied. "I guess we had better unpack our things and get settled."

"See you in a bit," Aurolea said already crossing the threshold into her room.

"See you soon," Aerial replied as the door closed noiselessly shut.

Taking the key off of the hook Aerial unlocked the door and let herself into her new room.


End file.
